System-on-chip (SoC) integrated circuits are being utilized in smaller and/or increasingly complex consumer electronic devices, such as cell phones, media players, digital cameras, network equipment, and the like. Typically, all or most of the electronic circuitry, a microprocessor, memory, input-output (I/O) logic control, communication interfaces and components, other hardware, firmware, and/or software needed to run an entire device can be integrated within an SoC. The components of an SoC can be coupled with a data bus for data communication between the components. The data bus is designed for an SoC implementation, and the bandwidth configuration is a set design (e.g., a data bit width of 16 bits, 32 bits, 64 bits, etc. for the data bus) to handle the data traffic for a particular device in the SoC. In some implementations of a data bus, the bus width may be selected to conserve device power which may then impact device performance. Alternatively, the bus width of a data bus in an SoC may be increased for performance at the expense of power consumption.